


Even mom's have sick days

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: Random little ficlet about Danny taking care of Linda when sick.





	

Linda Reagan loved having a house full of boys. Her day was filled with loud, boisterous, noise while her boys wrestled, played video games, running back and forth from one sport practice to the next, had distance contests in the bathroom, put worms, frogs, rocks and sticks in their pockets. All with love, hugs, kisses, cuddles and plenty of food to celebrate special moments together. Now that her boys were getting older she missed when she could entertain the two of them with a messy art craft at the picnic table in the backyard. These days she had to relent to the TV and video games to get them to sit down for a few minutes.

Today, however, she was glad Jack and Sean would sit down and play a video game together. She was upstairs in her bedroom while her boys played quietly. All day she had been fighting a horrible head cold combined with the flu. When Jack and Sean had gotten home from school she had bribed them with pizza and wings if they did their homework, chores and let her get some rest until five-thirty when she'd call and order dinner. Luckily for her Danny was planned to be home early tonight. The case he'd been working on tirelessly over the last few days was wrapped up and thankfully it had been a pretty slow day filled with Danny catching up on paperwork.

Linda had been dozing off and on when she heard the door slam downstairs. She pulled the covers up to her neck tighter as her fever climbed higher.

"Hey!" Danny called out, "How was school boys?" Danny slipped out of his coat and hung it in the hall closet.

"Good." Jack said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yeah. Good." Sean repeated, "C'mon! That's cheating!"

Jack laughed, "No. You just suck at this track." Jack said as he sent his brother's race car crashing into a wall.

"Hey, you both behave over there." Danny reprimanded, "Where's your mother?" He ruffled both boy's hair.

Sean nodded his head towards the stairs, "Upstairs."

Danny looked at his watch noticing it was close to six, "What's for dinner?" 

"Mom said she'd order pizza and stuff when she gets up." Jack changed the game they were playing.

"Get's up?" Danny frowned.

"Yeah. She's laying down. She's really sick." Sean informed him.

"She puked hard when we got home. It was cool." Jack sat back down on the couch.

Danny sighed, "Turn that off, order a pizza and make sure you're homework is done." Danny said, "I'm gonna go check on your mother." Danny climbed up the steps to his and Linda's bedroom worried about his wife not feeling well. He opened the door quietly, "Hey babe." Danny walked over to the bed. He sat down in front of where she laid curled into his pillow. Danny swept his hand across her forehead before planting a kiss there, "You're hot." He smirked.

"Very funny." Linda coughed. She shifted a bit to look up, "You're home earlier than expected." She said not realizing how late it was.

"I think you just slept late." Danny shook his head, "Boys said you weren't feeling well. Are you alright? Why didn't you call me? I could have picked something up at the store. Do you need anything?" He rubbed her back soothingly.

Linda shook her head, "Just some rest. Maybe just some ginger ale and crackers." She coughed again.

"You got it. You sure you're alright?" Danny felt her head again.

"I'm okay." She gave him a weak smile, "Can you get the humidifier out of the hall closet when you come back up here?" 

Danny kissed Linda's cheek, "As you wish." He pecked her lips.

Linda moved her head to deter his kiss, "Don't kiss me. You'll get sick too."

"Lucky for me I'm married to a hot nurse." He tucked the covers around Linda, "I'm gonna go make sure the boys are actually ordering food not stuck on that TV again. Call me if you need anything." He left the bedroom with the door partly open.

"It's not my turn to set the table!" Jack yelled at his little brother.

"Well I'm not doing it." Sean rolled his eyes.

"Yes you are!" Jack said frustrated.

"No! I'm not!" Sean crossed his arms.

"You both are." Danny intervened, "Quit being knuckleheads and set the table together."

"This is all your fault." Jack sighed at his brother as he passed him the plates.

* * *

A short while later, dinner was done and the boys were in their rooms ready for bed, and the house was secure and locked up for the night. Danny walked into his bedroom, "I made you soup." He turned on the bedside lamp as he placed the bowl on the nightstand.

"Did you add the water to it this time?" Linda smirked.

"I think I can heat up a can of soup the right way." Danny sat down beside his wife.

"Thank you." Linda shivered from the fever. Danny slid an arm around her waist.

"You feelin alright?" He handed her the soup bowl.

Linda smiled, "Yeah. I'll be okay." She took a small spoonful, "Thank you." She grinned.

"I may have also set up this." Danny turned on the TV in their bedroom.

"An Officer and a Gentleman?" She smiled, "Since when do you set up a romance movie if it's your turn to pick?"

"Since my wonderful wife was feeling not so wonderful today." Danny explained.

Halfway through the movie Linda had fallen asleep with her head on Danny's chest. He turned off the movie and halfway contemplated leaving the bed to put the soup bowl in the sink. Linda would kill him if he left it overnight. However she just might kill him if he moved her off him. Danny kissed the top of Linda's head as he pulled the comforter up around them both.

"Night." He whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
